


That’s It, There You Go

by mbaku_gou



Series: I Guess I Found More Than Friendship! [6]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, M/M, Overstimulation, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Rough Sex, Troll Biology, gender neutral!reader, slurry, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbaku_gou/pseuds/mbaku_gou
Summary: your legs were limp, any strength in them gone long ago as galekh pounded into you, his bulge consistently filling you to the brim. you both normally didn’t go for this amount of time or with this type of intensity. sometimes it was nice to just let go, you know?





	That’s It, There You Go

you felt the mattress and bed-frame rumble and creak underneath you both; the strength of galekh’s thrusts shifting you against the bed as he continued his brutal pace. your moans had turned into a sound resembling white noise, tone elevating slightly when you were brought to orgasm again.

your legs were limp, any strength in them gone long ago as galekh pounded into you, his bulge consistently filling you to the brim. you both normally didn’t go for this amount of time or with this type of intensity. sometimes it was nice to just let go, you know? 

galekh lifted you up off of the bed as he clutched you close to him, curling over you like a protective shield. his arms tightly embraced around you upper and lower back with yours loosely around his neck, shaky fingers curling in his hair.  
galekh grunted and whimpered as he slowed his thrusts to try and catch his breath, just barely moving his hips while his bulge writhed and prodded frantically inside of you. your eyes were half-lidded and glazed over when he made eye contact. your eyes squeezed shut as your head lolled back. you inhaled a sharp breath, thighs feebly shaking as another orgasm ripped through you

“are you okay?” you gave him a breathy nod, giving him a reassuring squeeze. he nodded, still slightly hesitant. you were well aware of how long indigos could go for and while you wouldn’t be able to walk or move for a little while, you loved it, anyway. plus, you were enamoured with seeing you lover like this; in such a decomposed, untethered state.

“i’m okay, i’m good,” you gave him a weak smile, pressing a feathery kiss to his cheek followed by a shoosh-pap with a fatigued hand. galekh nodded, kissing you once more as he buried his face into the crook of your neck , working up to his previous pace, his name desperately streaming out of your lips in a squeaky whisper. galekh had begun fervently whining your name, as well.

galekh continued to ram heavily into you, his whines signaling that he was becoming impatient in how long it was taking him to release. a large amount of slurry had already come from him, leaking out of you to cascade down your thighs and onto the bed. it was an obscure feeling, individual streams of galekh’s slurry leaking out of you; you were more than overstimulated at this point, thus making your lower regions more than sensitive. 

“galekh, slow down a bit,” you practically mouthed your next words due to your tone being so shaky and feeble. 

“i’m sorry, i just can’t seem to-“

“i know, i know. try thinking outside the box. what other ways work for you?” you moaned, immediately letting your neck relax and your eyes slip shut as galekh cupped the back of your head. he pressed tender, open-mouthed kisses to your neck and collarbone as he processed what you had said. you were straining to keep yourself awake for him but the fact you had been fucking for the past few hours was proving it to be quite a challenge. 

a strident whine pierced the room as galekh cautiously pulled out of you, your inner walls desperately clenching around him as your spine arched with a jolt of electricity. as he pulled out, the ribbed underside of his bulge rubbed against you, easily sending you into another orgasm. you continued to tighten around him as your hips began to helplessly buck around his bulge, which he kept positioned inside you until you rode it out. 

galekh shushed you tenderly as you panted and whimpered loudly, tears freely falling from your eyes at the loss of his girth when he finally pulled all the way out. you hadn’t meant to start crying at all, you didn’t even expect it was going to happen. 

“i know that hurt, i’m sorry. we’re almost done, okay? we’re almost done, sweetie,” regret dripped from galekh’s voice as he lowered you onto the bed as carefully as he could. you let out a groan of appreciation when you felt the softness of the mattress below you. as your feet landed on the bed, your legs fell inward with your knees softly knocking against one another. 

your eyes cracked open to look at galekh, who’s expression was contorted with concern. you gave him a lazy smile, lifting your legs up to the best of your ability (which was hardly more than an inch off of the bed). galekh’s expression softened as he delicately pushed your legs up to where your thighs were bent towards your stomach. he kept his eyes locked with yours, continuously checking for your consent. you gave him a confirming nod, along with a groan that resembled the word “yes”. 

with that, galekh returned your nod as he pushed your thick thighs together around his impatient bulge, making sure not to rub against your lower regions. galekh let out a desperate sigh as he began to thrust, rapidly losing his composure and ability to keep a steady rhythm. your thighs were easily one of his biggest weaknesses. 

“that’s it, there you go,” your voice was flimsy but affectionate. a loud cry escaped galekh’s lips as you put the rest of your strength into squeezing your thighs together. you knew it was a very minuscule addition, one that would be hardly noticed if you two were only just beginning. you continued to weakly pulse your thigh muscles around his bulge, continuing to sleepily mumbling words of encouragement to your lover. 

galekh wasn’t one to moan aloud in the slightest (much less scream) so hearing him bellow your name made your exhausted heart explode into a million little butterflies, gleefully flying all throughout your chest. streams of thick, indigo slurry painted your stomach and your thighs. you grimaced as you felt the cold liquid seep down your sides, rubbing your foot affectionately against the side of galekh’s thigh as he worked to catch his breath, hoarsely gasping and panting. 

still breathing a bit heavy, galekh reached over to retrieve a towel that sat in a lukewarm bowl of water (it was steaming hot when you two had started). he wrung it out and gently wiped away the bulk of the genetic mater that wound up on you, faint traces of the slick still on your skin. 

“your thighs and genitals are going to be stained blue for a while. my apologies, my dear,” a puff of air came out of your nose and lips that resembled a small laugh as you grabbed at the air around you, hoping to eventually reach out to your partner. 

“i’m right here, darling,” galekh held your hand and placed it right over his heart as he laid down beside you with his nose nuzzled into your hair, an arm resting over your stomach. 

“i’m right here,” the both of you were passed out within seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y’all enjoyed!!


End file.
